


Treasure and Possession

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: As long as Harry remembers keeping his eyes over her, F/M, Gil is their treasure, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Harry flirts with everyone, Harry is proud to belong to Uma, Harry loves his dominant captain, Huma - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, The Sea Three, The Sea Three are a family, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, Uma has no problem with that, Uma is a magnificent leader, Uma trusts Harry with all her soul, it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: All the time she had been outside the barrier, Uma had tried to destroy it. She had explored the surroundings and trying to find something, anything, to free the people of the Island. To return with her boys, with him.But now that they were free, Uma had obligations to fulfill. She was a leader and she was going to do everything to protect her people. But that didn't mean that she would leave Harry unattended or that Uma wouldn't take advantage of her new freedom to compensate her first mate for having him waiting for her.





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

After all the celebrations ended, Ben offered her a room in his castle to rest. Uma refused, feeling Harry's fingers on her shoulder, reminding her of an impatient pianist. Auradon’s families had welcomed some of the Island’s boys; at least for that day, but many had nowhere to sleep and they were anxious about what to do. Therefore, she set an example, giving a vote of faith to Ben. She would rest on the Island, in her cabin and then sail to the port to start the work they must do. Better yet, be received with a breakfast worthy of the royalty, she suggested. Mal and the rest had laughed and Harry whispered a better _suggestion _against her ear and she just rolled her eyes. He didn't see her as a captain or a queen. No, he saw her as a Goddess and for that; she should only receive something at that level. Not even King Ben was her equal. She liked that idea.

“Gil?” She asked instead, ready to take her boys back to the ship.

The rest of her crew had been ordered to have fun, to _mingle with the natives _she had joked, listening how they shout her name with the same fervor as months ago.

“Can I stay?” Gil advanced to her, looking at her with that purity so strange on the Island, but so worthy of that free world “Jay and Carlos told me that I could stay with them.”

Uma raised her chin, looking at her former enemies. Carlos immediately framed his shoulders, recognizing her as someone to respect and that made her smile. Jay, on the other hand, had that relaxed and slightly flirtatious smile that reminded her of Harry, but so purity to look attractive to her eyes. The fingers on her shoulder moved again, dictating a secret code that only she and Harry knew.

“I want you on the ship first thing in the morning.” She ordered, “Gather the crew and bring them with me.”

After all, she hadn’t used her magic to repair the _Lost Revenge_ to leave it unused.

“Yes, Uma!” Gil's jovial voice rang out, making people around him laugh.

“Have fun and misbehave.” Harry suggested aloud, but when he leaned in to speak to the rest, he had touched her neck with his breath.

“Let's move on.” She ordered, moving first, forcing Harry to follow her at her own pace, her hand slid down Harry's strong back, hooking her thumb at the beginning of the male pants to hug him and at the same time demonstrate some degree of dominion over him.

She felt him relax at the gesture, less tense shoulders and the fingers on her shoulder clinging to her. They were dominating the walk; she could hear the adults and children moving forward with the security she was imposing. Uma was with her chin up and moving safely. People needed to see that it was safe to trust King Ben and that returning to the Isla was not a trap.

Halfway, Harry's hook caressed her necklace, but it was so soft that she barely noticed when the chain moved slightly against her skin. She looked at him; he had a gesture full of determination and tight lips. His right hand was clinging to her almost threateningly. As if Harry was making it clear that, if she disappeared, he would keep her necklace, one of her sources of magic. No, it wasn't a threat, he would never do that. Harry was holding on to her, to make it clear that if she disappeared, she would have to take him.

“I won't go anywhere.” She murmured so that only he could hear her. “First, I hadn't even planned to stay outside the barrier.”

“I know.” His total loyalty flooded her deeply “_I know._” He seemed to repeat it more for himself.

However, she knew that he was tense, that she had left him abandoned for months and in all that adventure, she hadn’t had time to do maintenance on him. Like the clock that Harry was carrying, he also needed to be checked and in more ways than one, to make him work in the best way.

When they crossed the point where the barrier was supposed to be, she almost hesitated but laughed at herself when she felt that the song of the sea was still in her mind, that her magic was vibrating inside her. Already on the Island, she felt everything different, the weather and the sea had completely changed and Uma was in tune with them. Despite the mental exhaustion she felt, she was able to order people and organize them for tomorrow. Harry's eyes were on her, his shoulders firmly around her, sometimes playing with the hook on her braids.

All the time she had been outside the barrier she had tried to break it, she had explored the surroundings, trying to find something, whatever, to free the people of the Island, to meet with her boys, with _him_. Every little joy she had enjoyed pushed her to think how Gil would enjoy that or how Harry would find a more perverse sense in anything and making her laugh. Nevertheless, it hadn't been that way, she had been alone, aware of how that was the first time she had been separated from her boys. Now, she was back, swearing that she would get hundreds of sweet fruits for Gil, that she would take Harry to the underground caverns she had found and that she would fix everything. That, unlike Mal or Ben, her boys, wouldn’t distract her, that happiness would not make her lose her mind, but would motivate her to bring a solution.

“Uma ...?” Harry's voice made her react, both of them were in the middle of the square, alone.

“We're going home.” She ordered because she didn't know any other way of doing things, but looking at Harry's smile, she knew that he understood what she meant with it.

Both arrived at the lonely port, away from their parents' home and back to the _Lost Revenge_. She didn’t even think about visiting her mother, who surely would have noticed that the barrier had fallen and therefore had returned to the sea, to her lair, as she always said she would. But she didn't care, each of them had a story to write and a destination to look for. The most obvious sign of this was that when the barrier fell, the first thing Uma did, in case it had been a mistake, was to fix her ship. The marks of adventures and struggles were still there because they were important, but it was ready to move on and seek freedom.

Only when she saw that the magic was still in her and the barrier had truly disappeared, had she run to the square, to see the bridge. But, at that moment it was the first time that Harry saw her work and it was now she who saw his face, his bright eyes and his almost maniacal smile admire the ship illuminated with its colored lanterns: an intense red and a navy blue. Fire and storm.

“When you said...” he said, surprised.

Uma raised an eyebrow, with a cocked smile.

“Did you think your captain was lying?” She asked amusedly.

The smile on Harry stretched more dangerous, much greedier. He took her by the waist and lifted her in the air, carried her against his chest and spun her around, creating a whirlwind in the air with her braids and making her laugh hard. He had been the inspiration to repair the ship, their home. His hands held on the male back, she let Harry carry her weight and she sank against her first mate. The effect was immediate, he stopped, closing his eyes and concentrating on the path, she was creating in his strong shoulder blades. Instead of lowering her, he pressed her more against his chest, held her by the hips with one hand and the other on her waist, clinging to her, closing the grip on the fabrics of her corset and skirt.

That kind of contact so needed had always been wrong on the Island. Flirting, especially those that implied dominance, were well seen. Seduction, deception, and persuasion were celebrated. But not dependence. Obsession, and madness were something that was expected but sweet or gentle affection had no reason to exist. She and Harry had lived that way, using loyalty, dominance, obsession, and seduction as coded language to stay together. The Island didn’t allow courtship or fidelity, but loyalty in the henchmen, gang or crew to a leader was well received. They took that, _captain and first mate_, the titles that united them in ways that the Island approved.

Since they had met again, he seemed to be struggling to keep some distance from her, but failing completely and honestly, it wasn’t just Harry. Both seemed to be looking to be close to each other and for the first time they had the luxury of doing something as private as that in a place where anyone could observe them. Harry growled against her neck and took a deep breath there, muttering her name like a prayer and she held him, pressed her fingers over his bare shoulders and firm arms, filled herself with him and his heat, thinking how much she had needed have him that close.

When Harry's lips gasped her name right over her ear, managing to bristle, she laughed amusedly. She was almost sad to know that no one would worship King Ben as her first mate did with a sea witch like her.

“You're exhausted, get me down.” She ordered.

She heard him breathe deeply against her neck; she could _feel him _smile against her skin, as he lowered her, letting her boots touch the cobbled ground of the harbor.

“I would never be tired to hold you.” He replied, with a wild glow in his eyes.

A smirk formed on her lips; sometimes she wondered why she had a throne when she could use him. Instead, her pinky hooked Harry's hook, leading him to the ship, going up to the platform and feeling the sea beneath her feet. That call was so close that it was music and when she looked over her shoulder, she could see her first mate _feeling _the same song. Both climbed the steps, straight to her cabin.

She had been willing to give up freedom to protect the Island.  
She would never have hesitated to abandon her freedom for her boys.  
For him.

In the same way that Gil and Harry did for her. The moment she announced that she would return to the Island, they joined her, without hesitation and abandoned all the pleasures of freedom by staying by her side.

Harry stepped forward, opened the cabin door with such a theatrical and pompous bow that made her laugh.

“I don't want a prince.” She reminded him and she played with the frilly collar on Harry's shirt.

But he kept his smirk, with the passionate glow in his eyes. Uma waited for the door to close, although it was unnecessary, the sound of the door lock was relaxing for both of them. That cabin was their world, their private place, where no one could judge them. A mischievous smile formed on her lips, one of her hands touched her necklace and the other rose above the air, emulating the waves of the sea. Harry watched her, curiously and a thunderous laugh came out of the male's mouth as the luminous illusion took shape.

Fish, small fish lighting up the cabin, swimming on the roof. Uma had created each one thinking about him, new fish that didn’t swim near the island. Moreover, Harry smiled with delight and took off his jacket, leaving it on the nearby chair. For that occasion, Uma didn’t scold him for doing so without her permission. She only admired him under the lights, that incredibly attractive face that could only exist in the danger of the Island. A kind of charm that didn’t exist in Auradon and that would seduce the hearts of thousands.

“Pirates over Princes.” She said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Harry stopped looking at the fish and focused on her with the usual intensity. After so many years, Uma felt that he would never stop looking at her like that and she needed him to be that way. After all, Uma was the person she was because of that look, she lives up to that blind worship and loyalty. Harry advanced until he fell at her feet, as dramatic as ever, and her index finger followed the male features, noting the tiny changes that had taken place in him.

“Where you go, take me with you.” Harry asked, not daring to touch her, begging her in that gesture to take control and making sense of the madness he felt at that moment.

Because of the Island, they had been educated to see each positive feeling as a debilitating infection, a kind of sick and absurd madness. That same teaching could mortify someone until it broke them, making them feel that they had fallen into madness. In the game of pretense that they had, they had always needed the other to continue the game. Until she stayed outside the barrier...

Her pinky closed in the hook and she hovered her face over Harry's, forcing him to follow her with his eyes, without really touching him.

“Wherever I go, I will need my first mate.” She reminded him.

A smile formed on her lips as he noticed how Harry wanted to touch her, his hands were closed at her sides, longing to get her close. Not with those friendly caresses that he had been giving her since they met again. Uma knew him. And honestly, she wanted to get tangled up in that body she knew so well. But she couldn't think about what she wanted, but what Harry needed from her.

So she left him waiting, leaned her boot on his lap and in a silent order. He released her from the garment. Then the other, until he releases her legs. Harry's fingers touched the rustic skirt of the worn dress she had been wearing. When she thought she would be back in the prison that was the Island, she had gone for her old clothes, finding those that represented her color, but Uma took the most intense she had, with a turquoise color.

“That's the sea.” She explained, “This is the color it has in some parts.” She removed the hook of his hand, leaving it at the foot of the bed and let one of her braids get to touch Harry’s face “I'll take you there, all the crew.” She promised.

She would also go along with him. Uma had the power of the ocean in her blood and she would take advantage of her new opportunities to make him happy the same way Harry had made her happy on the Island.

He nodded, admired the color of the dress and he caressed the braid that was within reach. Although he wasn’t a prince, he had actions that were better than those of a king. Like the way he brought one of his braids to his lips to kiss her there, staring at Uma.

“The corset.” She ordered.

The dangerous smile in Harry’s lips bristled her skin. He caught her waist and stayed incredibly close to her face as he followed the path of memory, searching for the laces with his fingers, untying them from experience and opening the clasps until her torso lost the artificial embrace. Instead, she hugs him by the neck and dropped from the bed to his lap. Only then, did Harry hug her and clung to her. He could feel her better in that way. The large hands scrabbling among the fabrics dress, touching her with such intimate intensity that even the Gods would look away. She heard him mutter her name, looking for her and she guided him to her neck, to feel him there and recite his prayers.

Her eyes closed, enjoying it. Pirates easily fell for treasures, covered themselves with them and clung to them with their lives. She had inherited the delight for power, for having the fate, the life and the existence of a naive person in her hands who had fallen into her trap.

A pirate with his most precious treasure. A witch refusing to release what was hers. _Hers _in every right.

“I always wondered what this aroma was.” Harry murmured.

She tensed, remembering Mal's cruel jokes in her childhood. Nor did it help that she could feel the scent of her mother's restaurant food permeate her, generating in Uma a cleaning routine that could easily fall into obsession. Two daily baths, always, even if it was in the cold waters of the sea. She didn’t care. In addition to constantly washing her hands and arms to the elbows. However, the time she lived on the Island felt that the aroma was never gone. Only when she stayed outside the barrier could she experience the profound change in her and the feeling of leaving all that behind.

“Uma ...” Harry's voice caught her attention, forcing her to leave those destructive ideas aside “You smell like freedom.” He explained, “You always do.” He sank back into her neck and took a deep breath, speaking against her skin. “I always wondered what this salt scent was and so many things I didn't know how to describe. But when we left the Island I knew. Your scent is the sea breeze. Freedom”

Her heart sank a little more. She had missed him too much. For so long she had felt infinitely alone, without Gil's sweet affection and Harry's intensity. But especially, she had longed for that. The hands clinging to her waist, the warm breath against her skin and her hands traversing the first territory she had conquered and claimed as hers: He.

“Harry.” She called and felt that she still couldn’t remove the voice of command in her voice, but because of the way he smiled, Uma knew that, for her first mate, that voice was exactly the one he wanted to hear “Look at me.”

“Forever.” He responded agilely, without a hint of exaggeration in his voice.

The storm had disappeared in Harry's eyes. That was what attracted her most to him and now, after knowing what the ocean was like, she felt much more brought to him. Harry had eyes like the sea, raging, wild, intense and capable of destroying nations and eliminating the best warriors, but they also became naughty, funny and as calm as the best deception.

Every sea needed a God, one who dominated its aspects and understood every whim. Harry had chosen her as his Goddess or perhaps she had ascended as a deity because Harry had needed her. She didn’t know and she didn’t care.

“You kept your word.” Harry’s voice became much softer “You came back for us, you set us free.”

“Did you doubt me?”

“Never!” He shouted, visibly indignant that she even imagined that possibility “I always knew you'd come back for everyone.”

For him.

He was a priority. One of the motivations to rescue everyone, without leaving one behind.

Instead of saying it, Uma got up and staring at him from the height.

“Dress.” She ordered and made it very clear that that was a well-intentioned order.

Out of prodigious agility, she had Harry behind her in seconds, removing the buttons while she lifted her hair. She felt him breathe in her neck, heavy, taking exceptional care not to touch her skin without permission and free her of that heavy clothing until it fell to the ground. As she turned around, Harry kept looking her in the eye, waiting for her next order. Because despite all the tension and passion visible between them, he would never disrespect her. Uma could be naked in front of him, offering herself completely, but without giving him real permission, he wouldn't even take his eyes off her. Although she felt from the way, Harry licked his lips, distracting her with that very exciting suction.

“Eyes on me.” She reminded him, walking to the chest of drawers where some of her clothes were, she could feel him behind her back, tense and nailed where she left him “I want those clothes out” She ordered.

“_Everything_?” Harry asked playfully.

“Almost everything.” She corrected him with fun.

She loved hearing him be disappointed, but Uma knew he was paying attention in every move she made. Uma, on the other hand, took one of Harry's shirts, one that was so shattered, with pieces of cloth hanging, that it no longer worked on him. In the need to recycle all the supplies they had, she had taken Gil and Harry's damaged clothes to make her pajamas. The fabric was incredibly soft because of the excess of use and thanks to the difference in stature, she was in a shirt that looked like an indecent dress that showed more than necessary, but that didn't matter, because the only eyes that could see her were those who knew her well.

She also took one of Gil's shirts that he had refused to wear because it had been stained with ink and had been irreparable. She threw him over her shoulder, hearing how Harry caught it and she felt satisfied to look at him with her. It was a little big for him and it wasn't the kind of clothes he would wear because it didn't highlight his prodigious body. But, it was something comfortable to use.

She had always felt that being dressed like that, so comfortably, made everything more intimate. Because they trusted each other, to show themselves that way, far from the elegance and severity of the clothes they wore on the Island.

The blue eyes became calm sea when he looked at her because it had been months since they had been like this. But she advanced, refusing to give him that calm yet and pushed him into the bed.

“Is it softer?”

It was the first question he dropped, settling better on the mattress.

“And bigger?”

“Gil and you keep growing and taking naps here. I refuse to be crushed by both of you.” She explained, “So I just looked for my comfort.”

But they looked at each other, aware of the great lie that was. The bed was soft and big mainly by Gil because when he had a bad day with his father or brothers, Gil used to take refuge there, spending the night in her cabin. She had improved the bed so Gil could sleep better.

“With magic.” Harry pointed out with a smirk.

She nodded proudly as she climbed the bed and sat on Harry’s abdomen. Her first mate immediately adjusted his legs until he created a backrest where she could lean. For things like that, Uma though she didn't need a throne if she had his first mate ready for everything.

“My beloved sea witch." Harry took her hand and kissed her between the knuckles. "My deadly Goddess.”

There was always something about him, in the way he used that ‘_My’_ not in a possessive way, but devotedly and fervently. The feeling of magic in her veins was as powerful as the way Harry made her feel just by looking at her. Her hands slid down Harry’s arms, those that were inches from her body, not touching her, but generating chills in her for the anticipation. But when her hands reached his shoulders, he grabbed the sheets with hope. Uma kneeling on the bed, so that she could only touch him with her hands. Harry looked at her in surprise at the sudden change, especially when he knew there was some anger in her expression. A silent curse to throw him through the hatch if he wasn't careful what he would say next.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked.

“Uma.” He stretched to reach her, at least the inches he could do because of the way Uma held him.

“Who owns every miserable and wild piece of you?”

“_Uma”_ Harry repeated, drinking her name.

She took him from his face, pressed his cheeks so he wouldn't run from her eyes.

“And what should you do when I'm around?”

“Have my eyes on you.” Harry recited “All over you.” He corrected himself.

“So…?”

He smirks, endangered by the audacity. But, Harry Hook always danced on the edge of the blade, a jump from the sharks and a sigh of death. He did that, _dancing_, tempting every danger with his presence, including her.

“I never doubted you would come back. I would follow you to the end of the world."

She knew Harry would never question her. Even if she had taken years to meet again, he would follow her. Uma knew it. That insane loyalty was the only sure thing she had on the Island.

“But…?”

He denied. It would never be a ‘_but’ _about his blind devotion.

“I wanted to get your attention. Good or bad”, I want it.” He replied, chin up, not even ashamed.

Harry's father had become obsessed with a child that could fly, with a crocodile that was advertised with a tick-tock. The obsession was in the family. However, Harry had focused his obsession on her in very creative ways. He had trapped her in such a way that Uma couldn't live without that worship.

The worst part was that Harry had succeeded. Harry had made her face him with the issue, let him see that his actions _obviously _affected her. Just for that reason, she could throw him through the hatch and if the barrier had been lifted, maybe she would have done it. But, at that moment? After so much time?

“Clever.” She cursed, bending to look at those eyes of mischievous waves.

“Jealous, dear?”

And even with that malice, it seemed as if Harry were asking for it, a plea for her to feel jealous for him, just as he did for her.

She denied.

“You can go and flirt with all Auradon if you wish.” Her hands went down to the firm neck, followed to his broad shoulders, to those firm arms and went down further to take him from the wrists. “But in my presence, you must abandon everything, you must fall on your knees in front of me, you need to have your eyes on me, you must make it clear that by comparison to me, they are mere mortals for you.”

She guided him to touch her legs, to close the grip there and climb to the beginning of the shirt. Harry caressed her with deep devotion, closing his fingers enough so that she could _feel him _rise and fall on her skin. Uma sat back on his firm abdomen but kept it close to his face. Her grip relaxed, she took his chin with her fingertips and authorized him to speak.

“Uma...” A prayer, a mantra that kept him with some stability “They _are _mere mortals.”

“And me?”

Harry turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand and took a deep breath.

“You are my Goddess.”

Damn pirate with the ability to raise her so high and convince her with a gesture of descending towards him. A dangerous scoundrel with the gift of making her feel like a Goddess, one who of her own will loomed over him. If Uma smelled like freedom, Harry Hook had the scent of adventure: irresistible and tempting.

Uma kissed him, knowing that she had missed that sensation, the second in which her lips met Harry's and he relaxed his entire body but offered his mouth to her domain. A second where he gave up, making her feel capable of anything. But when she bit the tempting his lower lip, he reacted to her permission, to hug her against his body and kiss her until she felt she could gasp for air. Harry turned to be on his side to be caught in her grip and chained to her. Only then, he separated, letting Uma catch her breath. He looked at her with amusement at the effect he had on her.

“Don't look so happy.” She warned, although her fingers caressed the black hair, the beautiful factions he had “I can still throw you through the hatch.”

“And I would come back to you.” He kissed her again.

A short gesture.  
A promise.

Exactly what she had done, looking for ways to destroy the barrier and meet him again. Just by looking at that swell that promised all the fun she needed, Uma knew that she couldn’t separate from Harry, even if she wanted to. Moreover, Uma couldn’t admit it, not yet, but he was her dose of an intense drug that she constantly needed to be on top.

“Tomorrow I want you by my side at all times.” She ordered.

He smirks, mischievously and Harry didn’t hide for a second that that order was more a compliment to his presence and honor he would live for.

She could throw him through the hatch.

Instead, she smiled, guiding him to lean against her chest. That was the indication for Harry to relax against her body. Uma embraced possessively his torso and accommodated him so that Harry could hear the beating of her heart. His lips found one of the holes in the shirt and kissed her in the sternum so softly that it could almost look like an accident. But Uma felt him take a deep breath and sigh against her chest. Uma also hugged him and became entangled in him. After all, her nature led her not to let go of what was her own, with fingers buried deep in his hair and the other hand in his shirt, with one foot hooked around Harry's calf and her thigh between his legs.

The pirate clinging to his treasure. The witch refusing to release what was hers.

That was the way things were between them and Uma needed them that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures! Oh, come on, I should write about them. Just... just look at them! Who wouldn't want to do something about them? For them? They are perfect.
> 
> A sea witch and a seductive pirate. Obviously, Nocturna would fall for them. No, not only that, this is my type of ship, all their dynamic is my type of ship. Also, I know that a couple is perfect for me when I dance among them without knowing if I want to be one or the other.
> 
> Finally, I could let out one of the hundreds of ideas that came to me about both.
> 
> Gil is the treasure of this pair. Gil is a treasure. Uma always has Gil in mind, he is one of her boys.
> 
> This couple maybe doesn’t say "I love you", but you can bet that all humanity realizes that they are a couple.
> 
> I would sincerely like to write more of them.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


	2. Leadership

Someone had lit the damn world against his face. Harry growled, burying his face against Uma's hair and breathing her scent. The annoyance went off immediately. Ocean. Freedom. He was exactly where he should be: by her side. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed the way they were still embraced. His captain was honoring her ancestors because he was well caught. Nothing to complain. Quite the opposite. He loved to feel her like that, without a millimeter of separation between them and giving him the impression, that Uma didn't want to let go. Because he had felt that way since their reunion, with the urgent need to hold on to the sea witch so that no spell would separate him from her.

The time when Uma was on the other side of the barrier, his stability had been left out of the Island too and Gil had had to live the titanic task of preventing him from falling into an insane madness without return. But she was back, with him. 

His arms closed more on Uma, he held her tighter against his body and it was when he noticed the heat behind his captain. Gropingly he touched the firm belly and stocky chest that was crushing Uma against him. Harry opened one of his eyes to see golden hair a few inches from his nose. Gil. He still had the vague memory that hours ago, when he barely woke up, he recognized the way so soft and rhythmic that only Gil had to knock. So, to not wake Uma, he had let go of her to help the blonde. When he opened the door he found Gil freshly bathed and with some crumbs on his face, so he had had time for breakfast before arriving. Neither of them crossed word not to wake up Uma. He just let Gil get in and close the door. By the time he looked at the bed, Gil was excited and had already climbed into the mattress. His best friend reminding him of a better version of Carlos's talking dog, a more adorable and excited one. Like so many other times, the blond settled next to Uma’s back, who, still asleep, take Gil's arm and made him surround her by the waist with it. The effect was immediate, Gil settled down to sink his face in her neck and coupled the body as a protective shield to serve her. He returned to his side of the mattress and Uma immediately became entangled to his body. Now she was the one who buried her face in his chest. Harry soon went back to sleep. At least until the damn sun went through the windows with much more intensity than he was used to.

Uma had been right, making the bed big was a good choice.

“It's hot...” She growled hoarsely. “You two are too hot.” She complained.

He burst out laughing at that comment and when he looked down, he found the female eyes staring at him in annoyance.

“Yes, in more ways than one, we are.” He teased.

“Just for that reason, you have the honor of waking up in my bed.” Uma replied swiftly, turning to see Gil “Weren't you going to stay with Jay and Carlos? Did something happen?"

That was something he loved about Uma, she had what his parents lacked: a protective instinct at the level of the fiercest predator. However, Gil denied, still looking at her with that childish smile.

“I missed you.” He confessed.

Harry reached out to mess up the blond hair and Gil laughed against Uma's shoulder.

"Gil," he called his attention, "smell Uma right here." And he touched his sternum to indicate the place.

His best friend looked directly at his captain, looking for some sign of approval and she rolled her eyes.

“You're crazy, Harry.” Uma accused, but you could tell she was more entertaining than anything else.

Because she lay on her back, permitting Gil to come closer. His best friend looked at him for a second confirmation and he pushed him against Uma, causing the blond to rest his hands on the sides of the female torso so as not to crush her. Any other person would seize the opportunity, with nervousness or enthusiasm, and try to take the best advantage of being over Uma, in a position that could be considered compromising. But Gil no, he had always been more innocent and pure, much friendlier than the rest and had the gift of not repairing when he was with attractive people or not, because he treated everyone equally. Gil was trustworthy, without a hint of malice in his bones. That's why it was fun to see him lean over Uma and look in the shirt full of holes for the exact place to rest the tip of his nose right on her sternum and take a deep breath there.

As he imagined it would be, Gil relaxed completely and hugged Uma to settle on her chest and bury his nose there, with no intention of separating from there. The girl looked at Harry, intrigued and he shrugged. It was obvious that Gil would love the discovery.

“He missed you.” Harry reminded her “A lot.”

Something in Uma's eyes clouded a trait of sadness or guilt that didn't let anyone see but them. In response, she began caressing Gil's hair, sliding her fingers between the blond strands, letting the boy feel loved. The three hadn’t had loving parents, they hadn’t even been trained like others of their generation to follow in the footsteps of their parents. No. They had been discarded. But they did have each other. Moreover, among the three, they always attended to what they had sought in their own families. Behind closed doors, perhaps, and in the privacy of that cabin.

It was better for them that everyone falsely believed that between the three the clothes disappeared and the skin was for selfish pleasures and the dominion of the desire was overcoming. Uma's reputation rose for the idea that she had enough power to dominate two of the strongest and most athletic boys on the Island, bewitching them to her charm. And since only decay was allowed on the Island, they let those rumors continue, without explaining what happened there. Because that cabin concealed something deeper than dominance and eroticism. What fell in that cabin, when the three were together, were mental defenses, selfishness died in the compensation of being the anchor of each other and the flesh needed another type of contact. An affectionate one or how to feel that the deep sleep only came together while being together. That it wasn't a weakness to relax to the soft caresses. That they weren’t alone.

He sat on the bed, patting Gil's back, who relaxed more. The barrier had fallen and hundreds of things were going to change, quickly. But he suspected that what happened there would always be like this. Uma took care of them the way each one wanted. Gil needed love, a family and they had taken the role naturally. They scolded him, disciplined him, but they also rewarded him and gave him affection. Perhaps that was why Gil had maintained the purity that others had lost on the Island. Because he had them to take care of him.

“You smell like freedom.” Gil murmured, raising his face to look at her “Uma, your plan worked. You did it!”

She smirk and Harry laughed openly. Exactly, Uma's plan, not the ruse of some parent using his offspring as a puppet, not a selfish act of a handful of people looking for their happy ending. No. Uma's plan always saw all the Isle of the Lost. And that had been the plan that worked.

“We still have a lot of work to do.” She looked at him. “King Ben has no idea how to keep order. Without heroes, magic, treasures or territories to conquer, our generation was never truly trained to do evil, only to pretend. A few graffiti, domain by sectors, robberies that were expected and battles without real winners don’t make villains dangerous.” Uma was analyzing while burying her fingers between Gil’s hair and making circles in his nape “But the past generations didn’t calm down in that prison. If we know something, being banished, locked up or isolated can only make them angrier. And what happens will be Auradon's fault” She frowned “All our generation carry the mistakes of those who were before us. It's time that Auradon learns to do the same with their terrible decisions.”

There was no note of revenge in her voice. It wasn’t a speech of fury or resentment. Uma was realistic, speaking with determination, she was a real leader and that only made him feel more proud to be her first mate.

“But still...” Gil commented, sitting on the bed and looking at them with that latent doubt that seemed to have hovered in his mind for a long time “Twenty years in prison for some crimes that were committed is...” He shrugged “I mean, wasn't it too little time for some of them?”

Harry and Uma cross glances. Twenty years really was little for people like Ursula and her collection of souls, her past full of tricks and slavery, not counting her desire to have the ocean bent over her power. Or Captain Hook, with the life of a pirate, full of looting, murder, kidnapping and other tricks way long before becoming obsessed with a cheating child of dubious morals who could fly. And, in general, some villains who were confined to the Island seemed to deserve a greater punishment than twenty years. Nevertheless, some were like Gaston, who was the hero of his people until he wanted to kill the wrong beast, he was a product of from his town. He doesn’t seem to deserve the same punishment. The same as henchmen, minor thieves, subordinates and others.

“Did I say something wrong?” Gil asked.

“No, quite the opposite, I want you by my side in my meetings with King Ben.” Uma answered “Both.” She repeated.

He smiled and winked at her, making her laugh. No wonder that the first thing they were to do without the barrier was going to be work. That was Uma. What happened between the two last night was a moment of indulgence that would never ruin his captain's plans. And that didn't bother him, quite the opposite, made him admire her more. Before he knew it, his hand caressed the female leg, slid to the thin knee and down the toned calf, feeling her bristle under his fingers. In her skin was a golden tone that had not been there before. The time outside the Island had done her good. Now it seemed that gold dust was running under her veins. That made him smile. As if he needed another reason to see what a treasure she was. Uma was his Goddess of Fortune and Sea.

“I have a question...” Gil commented, looking around “The ship looks better, right? It wasn't this beautiful before, or is my excitement that sees everything cuter?"

Uma laughed, playfully pushing Gil with her foot and getting him to roll a little on the mattress, about to fall, but Harry caught him instinctively, letting him feel the fear of stamping himself on the floor, but without actually happening. Which reminded him that his hook was still at the foot of the bed. Therefore, one-step away from Gil getting hurt with it carelessly. So, he recovered it and lay back loosely next to her, playing with the tip of his hook.

“Magic.” Uma explained “I repaired it with magic and plan to continue updating it.“ She looked at him “Without losing the natural structure, of course.”

“The best of the best.” Harry flattered, leaning against her.

Uma rolled her eyes, but he could _feel_ the dangerous smile on her lips.

“Did you bring the crew?” He asked his best friend.

“Yes!” Gil smiled, rising slightly on the bed and looking at them “They all showed up on time.”

To his surprise, he noticed how Uma relaxed. Had she feared that her crew would turn their backs on her now that the barrier had come down and they were free?

“All right.” She continued, hiding her emotions “Gil, go and prepare them, we will sail shortly. King Ben is waiting for me and I like to give a great entrance.”

Gil nodded, jumping out of bed and leaving the cabin with the same energy as always.

“You know... They will always come to your call.” Harry said, standing up “You saved us and protected us. We would never forget that.”

“I don't doubt Gil or you.” Uma confessed, following his example and putting her feet on the wooden floor “But it wouldn’t bother me to see if the majority decide to continue with their lives or, rather, start with their new lives.” She corrected herself “Why would they want to continue being pirates if there is nothing we can do with that title? Now there are consequences for our actions.”

He crossed his arms and framed an eyebrow, quite entertaining.

“Who wouldn't want to do what they always wanted to do? Sail, explore, discover new places and make a name. Not on the Island, but in the World.” Harry approached her “Who wouldn't want to follow you until the end of the world?”

She smiled.

“A sane person?”

That made him laugh. He leaned toward her, sharpening his smile. That was his way of asking her a little more. Uma looked at him and stretched out to kiss him, sucking his lower lip in that way that she knew drove him crazy and warmed his veins.

“How lucky that I am far from being a person with his five senses or with a good head on his shoulders.” He took a deep breath, feeling the sweet feminine scent. “Your crew, like many on the Island, see you as their savior and their queen. My Goddess.”

“I just did what others did.” Uma wanted to correct him, but failing terribly “I accumulated power and when I saw the opportunity, I took control of the Island.”

With that said, she entered her private bathroom. Uma left the door open as a signal for him. So he followed her because only an idiot wouldn't take that gift. That was another discovery; the place was modernized, without the need for buckets of water to fill an old bathtub. There was a system of pipes and furniture well embedded in the floor so as not to move with the tide. She had put a shower cabin, but there was still the clawfoot bathtub where they had spent countless mornings relaxed.

“All the time I was away I thought about how to fix the _Lost Revenge_. All the details ran through my head, and, I must admit, hearing Gil while repairing the ship worked a lot for the technical parts.” Uma said, undressing. “When the barrier fell, using my magic on an already built concept was very easy.” She looked at him and framed an eyebrow when she noticed that he had stood still. “Don't think you're safe. You also need a shower.”

She didn’t have to say it twice. All his clothes ended up in a basket . His eyes didn’t depart from her, from the delicate body of a mermaid and the firm muscles that indicated she was no princess. Uma was small and had so many details that they could make her look delicate, like her thin neck, her delicate nose, the soft curvature of her back and so many other things. But she wasn’t only beautiful, no, she had a _presence_. Something that made it impossible to take his eyes off her. He had seen the effect that Uma had on people. With a look from those chocolate eyes, she had the gift of putting anyone on their knees. With one of those playful smiles, she could dominate anyone. And above all, she was a fierce warrior. Without magic, his captain had taken the Island. Now she had her magic back. Ben was lucky that Uma didn't plan to take over the world.

“Come here.” She ordered, leading him to the shower with a smirk “I didn’t take all this work in detail so that you would only look. I need the assistance of my first mate.” She almost sang the last words, dangerously tempting him to sink a little more than he had been plunging into his adoration of her.

A growl, similar to an affirmation, left his lips as he followed her.

The hot water was a pleasant surprise, it was like being under a warm waterfall and the cabin was big enough for both of them to be dangerously close but comfortable in each other's presence. Having her so close, with the constant path of water on her and knowing that Uma had improved that place for both of them, made him want to forget the world and fall on his knees to kiss every part of that ebony and golden skin as his way of giving her reverence and honors.

“We don’t have time.” She reminded him, with a tempting smile.

No wonder Uma could read all his thoughts just by looking at him.

“And that's why you're the cruelest of all.” He cursed with a smirk.

This was, what he called, a mermaid torture. Uma's ascendancy hadn’t failed her with all the temptations and malice necessary to torture his pirate soul.

Mr. Smee, as his father's first mate, was in charge of attending the infamous Captain Hook. He shaved him, he was responsible for serving him food, dressing him and tidying up the rest of the crew so they wouldn't start a riot against his father. So, in theory, it wasn’t surprising that Harry's duties as her first mate were to help her bathe, dry her body, treat her needs and undress or dress her.

He was a damn lucky man for being her first mate. He didn't feel less man knowing how to braid Uma's hair, because that had always given him full access to the soft skin of her neck. Only an idiot would believe that it was degrading to attend the body of a Goddess. Because for that, it gave him the privilege of belonging to her. Besides, no one else had the honor of feeling her this close or knowing that he could turn her into hot honey when she gave herself to his care. How could he not feel the most powerful and attractive man when he had managed to keep Uma's attention on him and only him? And if he thought about it, it was because of her that his egocentrism and abuse of charisma were justified.

...and on the other hand, he had offered himself to perform most of those tasks. But Uma had only taken his flirtatious innuendo and made them his daily torture. It was fun for her to see the reactions he had while following her orders perfectly.

The shower only made the matter much more intimate than the bathtub where she preferred to mortify him. Being both under a constant warm rain, facing each other, he felt that what was happening there was something much more intimate than a power play between the two. However, he thought it only for himself and instead enjoyed being able to touch her arms so close to his body that he could give himself the excuse of supporting her against him. He was fascinated by lathering her torso and her firm belly, to see how the foam quickly disappeared and traveled to his skin by having her so close. He just brushed Uma's neck with his lips, slid to her shoulder, breathing in the mixture of scented soap and sea breeze. Although they had little time, he enjoyed sliding his arms down her back and making a gentle massage that made her exclaim a trembling sigh and with that sink him a little more in the torture.

“The legs.” Uma ordered, turning to look at him.

“Seductive witch.” He cursed, falling to his knees in front of her and looking at her under the artificial waterfall with that dangerous smile.

“Naive pirate.” She replied instead, throwing a playful bite.

This woman would be his absolute downfall. No, she was the right reason for his madness.

As always, he complied with her order diligently, knowing that it also tormented her. Both came out of the shower electrified and Harry had her in his arms as an excuse to dry her, gently stroked her in every right place and kissed her shoulder again as each small drop of moisture disappeared. Instead, Uma pressed on him in every wrong way, making her simple presence her siren song.

She returned to dark battle pants, tight clothes and loose hair. Uma was one of the few descendants of villains who didn’t attempt to emulate their villainous progenitor and had found her way to be identified, with her colors and versatile style. Hers actions, her plans, her voice were hers and nobody else's. People recognized Uma as their leader, not _Ursula's daughter_.

He returned to his clothes, recovering his hook, but before they left, he took her hand, drawing her attention.

“Not only did you take the power of the Island but you also took _care _of the place. You distributed the supplies; you took the ports so there was fair treatment, you welcomed in your crew anyone who wanted to flee from the violence they lived.” Harry caressed her face. “You made the Pirate Code a _law _on the Island. You made it look like it was a matter of domination, but you made everyone included and that nobody had an excuse to abuse or break the mind of another person. You gave honor to the battles and courage to the union.” He smiled “You made my father and everyone on this island remember what it was to be a pirate and a leader. Not a violent drunk with a crew about to destroy him, but a leader with a loyal crew and therefore a real enemy to fear.”

She smiled. Few people knew it, but the great Uma, the terror of the Island, the most competent and the most reckless pirate, had her insecurities, her demons that consumed her mind. But fixing that was also his duty as her first mate and he was delighted to do it.

“Auradon is lucky that you prefer to fix their pathetic policy instead of staying with me in the bathtub.” He teased.

“Oh, who said I prefer it?” She winked at him, letting go of him to get out of the cabin, attaching her pinky to his hook to guide him “What I prefer is to make you wait and let you think very well what might _or _may _not _happen when all this is over.”

“Seductive witch.” Harry cursed, feeling how a growl escaped between his words thanks to the possibilities he could think.

She let out laugh worthy of the worst villain, while Harry prepared himself for a tortuous day because of his malicious captain.

When they went out on a sunny day, the cheers caught their attention, the crew was waiting for them on the main deck and Gil was at the helm. Uma advanced strongly, increasing her leadership, moving like the Goddess she was. She looked bigger, more powerful and arrogant when there were eyes following her. The roar of the crew only encouraged her more, made her look at each of them with a victorious smile. And while Uma gave them orders, he stood to her right. Harry was proud of the person Uma had become, grateful for choosing him to be by her side and satisfied with knowing that she would go far and that he would be there all the way. Because his captain would always need her first mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures! Some know that true power is in service. Harry is one of them.
> 
> No one can get out of my mind that Harry and Uma are Gil's symbolic parents and that this Hercules of the Island is still a child who likes to sleep with them from time to time. And for that Uma’s cabin have lock, Harry and she didn’t want to traumatize Gil. Although he knows that, he shouldn’t interrupt there at night.
> 
> That's why I find it funny to imagine Jay asking Harry and Uma for permission to take Gil for a year to travel the world.  
Knowing how flirtatious and egotistical Harry is, I like to think that he has never thought that Uma is his, but that he belongs to her and it’s a damn honor.
> 
> Worse, that all his self-centeredness and coquetry is technically Uma's fault or in any case, she is the wood to that natural fire. 
> 
> One of the things I liked about Gil, Harry and Uma are that, compared to Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, they were already united on the Island. The Rotten Four needed to be out of that jail to learn to be good friends, while The Sea Three were already a perfect machine of trust, honor, and loyalty. 
> 
> Don't ask me how I ended up with this obsession as a couple. Okay, I know why. They’re perfect!
> 
> Oh, I'm working on one more chapter for this story. And I want to thank you for the support you have given me on Tumblr and here. I am very excited to know that other people share my love for this couple. I usually write in Spanish and I only upload here a few stories for zines. But on this occasion, I am glad to have taken the initiative to publish this here. You make me happy. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


	3. Treasure

When they arrived at Auradon, Uma felt ready. A smile formed on her lips, the entire crew was officially celebrating their arrival at the port that for a long time they thought would be impossible to reach.

But there they were.

"Had we been so close?" Gil asked to realize how short was the trip.

She nodded, feeling Harry's hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"That close." Uma confirmed.

To her surprise, Gil lifted her by the waist, threw her into the air, then caught her by the hip, and then accommodated her on his shoulder. Thanks to an enter life dedicated to pretending that nothing surprised her, she could contain the yell that wanted to escape from her lips.

"Gil?" She asked biting each letter.

He, instead, looked at her with a smile.

"When you said that we would be pirates and we would flee from the Island, I told you that in the first port we arrived, I would carry you on my shoulders." Gil reminded her with a radiant smile on his lips.

There was no doubt that he was one of the strongest on the Island. Uma was sitting on his shoulder, clinging to the back of his neck to balance her weight and Gil just held her with one hand on her waist. Her eyes searched for Harry, who winked at her with a malicious smile. The crew roared with excitement and began shouting her name just by looking at her. At the port, the Royal Guard was waiting for them and she could swear that King Ben was there watching the whole show that arose around her. However, at that time she focused on her people, looking at them from her new height.

"Calm down!"

The crew fell silent.

"You can't fool your captain and I know you want to go and explore the city." Uma raised her chin "So you have my authorization for it."

More cheers. Harry caught everyone's attention with a firm scream that regained silence.

"But you must be on the ship in four hours." She looked at everyone. "Because I'm going to tell you everything that is said at that meeting. Understood?"

Her crew nodded silently. She was aware that the reason she had such a loyal group by her side was because of those trustworthy details. She looked at Harry and made a sign. "While Uma, Gil and I are away, you can have fun." Her first mate said "But you should also examine the city. Analysis of everything useful." He pointed out "Don't loot. Don't fight. What we need is information."

The crew muttered in frustration and dropped their weapons. She smiled with amusement because she knew that they would listen. And, if any of them broke one of the rules, the rest would be there to correct them.

"Well, let's give those princesses and princes a taste of fun!" Uma shouted, encouraging everyone.

The crew began to disembark first like a messy parade. Gil walked firmly, taking all the care he rarely had. When she looked over her shoulder, she noticed that Harry had his hand on Gil's back, as a measure of prevention. Upon getting off the ship, Uma was surprised to see most of the people of the Island shouting her name along with the name of her ship. Uma looked around, realizing that some of Auradon had also joined the welcome. Harry started laughing, stepping forward with open arms to lead the celebration. She could feel her heart racing. All her life she had wanted exactly that and now that she had achieved it...

She felt in paradise.

A laugh escaped her lips and Uma raised her arms to the sky, she could hear the sea roar behind her, as if it were also recognizing her as the center of all that celebration. The Royal Guard remained static, creating a wall between the people and her. But a few steps away, Ben was smiling sweetly at her next to Mal, who looked at her amused and surprised by all that agglomeration.

"I told you my idea was good!" Uma shouted before laughing with malice.

Mal rolled her eyes but smiled at her. Maybe they were friends, but she wasn't going to miss the chance to make fun of her.

"Make way for the true Queen of the Island!" Harry announced.

He was bold. But exactly that's why Uma adored him.

Harry bowed in her direction, extending his hand to her. To her surprise, Gil knelt on the floor to lower her. Uma loved every damn second that. Her eyes fell on King Ben and she took Harry's hand to rest her foot on Gil's leg and then reach the ground.

"That was impressive." Ben greeted.

She crossed glances with Harry and he smiled wickedly. To Ben's surprise, Harry shortened the distance and put his arm around the king's shoulders, moving him forward. That surely broke all existing protocols. But an important lesson on the Island was that if you didn't like something, you would break it. And, she was there to destroy many things. Gil straightened behind her, like a protective sentinel. Uma took Ben's outstretched hand and leaned down to laid a short kiss between his knuckles as Harry muttered something to Ben that left him visibly surprised.

With that, she made it clear that Ben was the delicate one.

"King Ben" She greeted and then looked aside "And… future Queen Mal?"

"You're ..." Mal smiled funny, approaching "You do know how to make an entry."

"I built myself for this." Uma replied, "Do we get to work?"

"I thought we were going to have breakfast." Ben answered with slight confusion.

"It's time for you to learn to do both at the same time." Uma advised, following the couple "There is a lot to work."

Auradon was a beautiful place, she couldn't deny it. But it didn't look like a real city. It reminded her of the dollhouses she once saw on television. Everything was very artificial as if the people of that place had to play a role. Although, if Uma thought about it, that made Auradon and the Island look the same. Most people seem to be under the shadow of their ancestors.

"King!" She called. "Which of these can I order to bring me something?"

Mal looked at her with intrigue and she rolled her eyes.

"Food," Uma explained. "I'm not going to ask for a magic wand." A smile formed on her lips. "I don't need that."

At her side she could hear Harry laugh, sticking closer. The pirate's hand rested on her lower back and she could feel the comfort of his hook touching her waist with gentle pressure. The smile on her lips widened. No matter how beautiful Auradon was, she needed to focus on her purposes and not lose her goal. Luckily, pirates always knew how to find their way.

One of the guards approached her and Uma murmured something very specific in his ear. The man looked at her with surprise, but nodded, running to fulfill her task. Ben and Mal looked at her with intrigue, but she shrugged. She had only asked for something important and harmless. The rest of the way was relatively quiet. King Ben became their tour guide, talking about the history of a certain street, or how the members of the Royal Guard were chosen. Uma was much more focused on the lack of security that the place had and the high-class shops that she saw all along the streets.

When they arrived at a park, Uma looked at the relatively private table, full of delicacies and felt the wonderful coffee aroma. When Gil wanted to move on, she took him by the hand.

"Remember, this is a war table."

Gil's attitude immediately changed and he nodded solemnly. Uma didn't want her boys to emulate any prince with their manners, but she needed Gil and Harry to be attentive. They were extensions of her mind, each with their abilities.

Ben sat at the head of the table and she took the place in front of him. Mal went to the right of the king. Gil sat on her left and Harry stood behind her.

"You don't want to sit down?" Ben asked, "There are enough chairs."

Uma raised her hand, meeting the hook and curved her pinky there.

"You're telling the Drama King to relax." She pointed and raising her face to see her first mate "Are you okay there?"

Harry massaged her shoulders in response, he had a mischievous smile and she knew exactly what he was doing. Especially when Harry's fingers touched the end of her neck with one hand and the tip of the hook slid, without hurting her, along her arm. He was making it clear to them how different they were, _celebrating _those differences in the only way Harry knew, through the charisma and intimidation that colored all his actions.

"Perfectly." He answered. "And you?"

"Yes, keep doing that." Uma smiled, still looking at him. Because it was impossible not to.

The intense blue eyes could devour her right there and she would only take her last breath with pleasure. Harry licked his lips hungry without looking away and she told herself that that was enough for the show. For the moment. Because if she got carried away, he would easily give a much more decadent show, like getting on the beautiful table and dancing for her. Instead, Uma looked at her _hosts _and smiled with fun. They were visibly blushing as if they had seen something much more intimate and private than a couple of looks.

That was exactly what she needed. Her boys knew how to unbalance her rivals in their way without using violence.

Ben cleared his voice and used his perfect manners, inviting them to eat whatever they wanted. At that moment the guard returned with a bowl full of small hard-boiled eggs and after delivering them he returned to the formation.

"Do you like them so much?" Mal asked, "I would never have thought you were someone who ate eggs."

But she didn't answer. Instead, Uma handed Gil the bowl.

"These are quail eggs." She explained with sincere fun in her eyes and handed him a fork "Eat."

He didn't hesitate and devoured one. Gil immediately looked at her with surprise, making her laugh openly and Harry joined in her amusement as he noticed how his friend swallowed the little eggs.

"Gil, they are yours." Uma had to remind him. "No one is going to take them away. Calm."

"I thought you had breakfast." Harry commented.

Gil nodded and stretched until he could kiss her on the cheek.

"I like them and I love you."

She rolled her eyes. In her opinion, Gil was the only one on the whole Island who had never been afraid to express his feelings. He had shown them that there was no hint of weakness in feeling every possible emotion. On the contrary, Gil was the bravest of all thanks to his sincerity.

"Me too, but don't make a mess." Uma replied because she still didn't have enough courage to say the same words that were so easy for Gil to use.

"And me?" Harry joked. "Is there anything special for me?"

"You don't eat eggs."

But while she was talking she had already taken a skewer to hold pieces of citrus fruits with it. Juicy mango, sweet pineapple, sour orange, and refreshing watermelon. Harry didn't usually eat breakfast, he only drank something and a couple of hours later he ate everything he could as if that way he could prevent the possibility of there being no more food for him the rest of the day. Uma extended him the skewer and served coffee, enjoying the delicious aroma and lack of acidity left on it. The temperature was perfect and she enjoyed the drink more tastefully.

"I thought you would like it." Mal commented after a strange silence from her and Ben "Aladdin often sent here coffee and other things by ships."

Harry pressed her shoulder gently. She raised her face and noticed how her first mate was treating that fruit as if it were a piece of meat. Even when he eats, Harry had an incredibly attractive wildness and she could testify that that intensity was reflected in everything he did. But he was staring at her coffee and Uma pushed her cup away. She didn't like to share her things, but she loves to take from others. When Harry leaned down to get the other cup of coffee she had served, Uma took advantage and bit his pineapple. Delicious.

"You have a whole table..." He murmured.

"And I want your thing." Uma answered with obviousness.

Her eyes turned to Ben, analyzing him, and she knew exactly what he was doing because he had done it before. Ben was _admiring them_, just like when she had him on her ship. Well, when they kidnapped him. The young king was seeing their behavior. And, whatever he had noticed, it seemed to please him. That reminded Uma that her opponent wasn't a cute boy with a bright crown. No, he was a potential leader.

Uma was counting on it.

"I think we have too many guards with nothing good to do." She commented, "So let's give them homework."

Ben looked at her interestedly.

"First, temporarily close the museum and take the exhibition of all our parents." Uma ordered.

One of Harry's hands descended and climbed her arm, supporting her.

"Did you ever find it a _bit _rude to expose all their things, our heritage? And that it was a spectacle for your people?"

Ben looked at her with genuine surprise.

"That wasn't his idea." Mal intervened "It's not fair..."

"That's another thing." Uma leaned in her direction. "No, it's not fair. But our generation was born in prison for the crimes of our parents. That isn't fair either." She looked at Ben. "And I know it was never your intention that we live that way. I am also aware that you are young and that the moment you realized what was happening, you decided to solve it."

"But that is something that anyone with common sense would realize." Harry growled.

Which gave more impact on the subject. Because of her first mate, who lived for chaos, could point out how wrong it had been for them to be born on the Island, he only made it clearer that Ben's decision to help had been noble, but also the least he could do.

"I don't think you should..."

"Mal" Ben raised his hand "Please. I need to hear this."

Uma smiled. Exact. She didn't hate the current king. She didn't blame him for the decisions his father made. But She wasn't going to treat him like a child because it would be an offense towards Ben.

"I honestly don't want to be rude." Uma intervened "But Mal, you are very protective and that is very good. Every castle needs a dragon. But I would appreciate it if you would let me have this talk with Ben. Alone."

Mal looked away, as someone accustomed to power, she didn't like to be told what to do. Only the truce and respect between Uma and Mal was preventing a fight from starting.

"I'll tell you everything." Ben promised.

"Why can they stay?" Mal pointed.

Uma smiled, watching as Gil had stopped in the middle of eating a cranberry. Harry lowered his hands until he rested his chin on her head. She didn't need to see him to know he was smiling, drunk with fun.

"Ben and you have been working together for a short time." She explained, "You still don't know how to share power from one another or give both of you direct support without exposing your partner's weakness. With you here, Ben loses power." Uma was sincere. "Gil, Harry and I have been doing this for years. We never trip on each other's path." Uma looked at Gil "Well, sometimes _someone_ talks too much, but never with bad intentions. And that is part of his charm."

"We are a team." Gil said with a big smile.

Mal listened and nodded, leaving the table. Deep down she must be offended and frustrated, eager to say something else. Uma could empathize with the feeling, but that was her way of showing them that she trusted them. Being sincere and direct. Ben called one of the guards and gave the order to temporarily close the museum. Although surely some people from the Island had already seen the exhibition.

"You are a great leader." Ben flattered.

"I forged for this." She explained "I will also need you to schedule a meeting with your parents. I want to give you a tour of the Island. To the three of you, so you can see what you have been missing by not looking at us."

Ben nodded and she was pleased to note that he didn't need a reason. It wasn't about revenge, but Beast and Bella needed to face the consequences of their decisions and negligence. Harry kissed her neck, closing the grip on her arms more tightly and she felt stronger.

"Your current priority is to increase security." Uma continued. "Many adults and young people will take advantage of this opportunity you gave them, but others not."

"My sisters for example." Harry said.

"On the Island, we had no guards or police." Gil commented, looking at all those soldiers in shining armor. "If _they_ threw you out of the house or someone hurt you, you couldn't look for someone for help. Someone like them." He pointed to the guards. "That's why you needed other people to have some protection."

Ben completely forgot the food and looked at them with the weight of that realization, which implied all that. Uma knew that she had _caught him_, she could feel their words entangled in the king's mind and Ben's heart. The meeting lasted long enough to talk about the corruption that Auradon must-have for supplies in poor conditions reach the Island, and also weapons. Or where did he think her crew had obtained swords? Uma also spoke of the confiscated property of the villains and the possibility of giving it to the new generation. After all, the people of the Island didn't have much money. She made Ben think about how he planned for the people of the island to enter the Auradon's economy. The guards began to leave, each becoming a messenger.

When Ben seemed overwhelmed by the changes, Harry and Gil took turns. Her first mate commented on some vicious reality that they had had to see as normal for living in a prison without jailers. Gil naturally talked about things that Auradon had, things as simple as two parents or a variety of fauna and flora that could take your breath away from anyone on the Island. By the time the talk ended, Ben looked exhausted and excited equally. Harry must be suffering from a serious backache because, at some point, he had learned so far over her that his chin was on her shoulder and Harry's arms had reached her legs, creating small massages under the table. But as always, he didn't complain.

"I have to admit that this morning we have advanced more things that with my entire Council since my coronation." Ben got up, walking towards her "People don't exaggerate when they call you their queen."

Harry straightened quickly, shortening the distance with the king.

"Uma is much more than just a queen."

"Also, at the end of the day, I belong to the sea." She replied, getting up and attaching her pinky to his hook. "Evie has her heart on the Island and is intelligent, I'm sure she would be good support for your government."

"And you?"

Uma smiled.

"I will be the voice of the Island until you can hear them by yourself." She replied. "I was also a pirate, but I assume that is illegal now."

"Actually." Ben smiled. "I had planned a surprise for you, but you ended up surprising me."

"I will not marry you." Uma joked. "You couldn't handle us."

Just seeing Ben's face made it worth it. The king didn't know where to put his eyes, if on Gil's radiant smile, on Harry and the way he licked the sharp part of his teeth with a voracious smile or to her and her serious expression.

"I didn't mean that." Ben finally could say "I-"

"Relax." Uma replied, "I was just kidding."

Ben smiled more calm and looked in his jacket for an envelope.

"If you like it, I want to give you the title of corsair under the protection of Auradon."

Harry was faster than her to take the document and check it. Uma waited for her expert on the subject to stop smiling like a dangerous little boy in a candy store.

"It gives us permission to move through all the ports of Auradon without paying taxes and the crown gives us the authorization to intervene against pirates." Harry smiled wickedly. "We can also keep most of the confiscated and every authority should extend an invitation when we arrive at their respective port."

She opened her eyes and took the document, checking it quickly. Technically, it was a permission to be a pirate without the parts of steal, kidnapping or murder. Which didn't bother her. That document was a permission to navigate, to be _free_.

"Does that mean we can continue to be Uma's crew?" Gil asked.

"Exactly." Ben smiled. "I know that your dream is to explore the world and I just wanted to show you my support." He looked at her with genuine joy. When I told you to help me change things, I never thought you would have so many ideas. This is my way of thanking you for giving me a chance. I trust you, Uma."

His words only confirmed that she had chosen well to believe in the new king.

"Yes because this in the wrong hands would be very dangerous." She smiled at the documents. "This is exactly what I mean about that this kingdom owes a lot of compensation to many people."

"And it will be done, you have my word. Besides, it seems that you will stay here to help me." Ben looked at her with deep respect. "I sincerely hope that you can teach me to be a leader like you. Uma, you know the people of the Island and you use your power for others. They are lucky to have you. Gil and Harry are lucky to be by your side."

She crossed her arms, feeling exposed by the king's sincere words. Ben had been watching and not just in the way she enjoyed being the center of attention and all celebration. But also he saw the details and how she cared for her boys. Uma would like to justify that it is or was an old habit because she was used to working in her mother's restaurant. But the truth was different. Because no matter how angry she was, her priority had always been that her crew is well-fed and healthy. Even when Uma used the excuse that she needed them strongly. But they were her crew, _hers_, and she took care of what was belongs to her. Gil and Harry had been the first people Uma had seen as special throughout the Island, two unique pieces of her treasure. And that didn't embarrass her because it had been for them that she had stood up again and again instead of giving up. They had been the reason why Uma stopped surviving and began to live. But that Ben had realized all that, it only made her respect him more as an ally.

"We'll only stay for a while, pretty face." Harry put his arm around her shoulders and held her against him. "You can't keep a pirate away from the sea for a long time."

Ben nodded and said goodbye to them. On that occasion, he made the wise decision to keep a distance so as not to fall into another trap. She smiled; Auradon was in good hands, that boy was learning fast.

Suddenly, Gil crushed her against Harry's chest, hugging her from behind. Before she realized her boys were lifting her slightly off the floor, laughing. Each in their respective way that she had learned over time to recognize as part of her home.

"You're great!" Gil kissed her cheek again. "Sometimes I didn't know what was going on, but King Ben did everything you wanted."

"You did well too." She assured. "We wouldn't have achieved so much without you."

"Corsairs." Harry purred with that word, making her shiver. "Admit it, my dear, it sounds intimidating."

She took him by the face to look at him and winked.

"If one of your sisters gives trouble, you will have permission to put them in place." Uma commented, with a smile. "Now get me down! This is not the way to treat your captain."

They listened to her in the act, without losing the fun. They started walking, but not towards the ship, Harry was leading them in another direction, but she preferred not to comment about it.

"Well?" Uma looked at them. "Something to comment?"

"Here they aren't accustomed to physical contact." Gil commented.

In response, she felt Harry's arm surround her waist, stroking the bottom of her hip with the curved part of his hook. She looked at him with amusement for such a childish act to boast his privileges but didn't complain.

She also noticed that. The people of the Island were accustomed to decay, but the good guys, with their _kiss of true love_, wait for their princes and the ideas of _true love. _They were missing so many things. Special about themselves or who they are.

"That would explain why most princesses married a stranger before reaching adulthood." Harry joked. "Hunger made them buy all the fish."

"I think it's good luck that only Ben jumps into a marriage between all of his generation." Uma said. "If Mal and her friends couldn't teach them about the real fun, we can do it." She looked at them. "Anything else?"

"They have trade routes with other kingdoms." Harry commented. "Maybe we should check what kind of security they have. Most villains are going to put as much distance as they can from here and they could use those routes to reach weaker kingdoms."

She could feel the hook circling the bone of her hip. Harry must be thinking about what his family would do, what his father would be planning. Her eyes went to Gil, who looked towards the castle with doubt; of all of them, it was his father who would have more reasons to try to attack the place or do something similar. She gently pressed her friend's hand.

"We aren't responsible for what our parents do." Uma promised. "And they won't punish us for their actions. No more."

Gil nodded, making small circles in the palm of her hand.

"Mal is very overprotective with Ben and Auradon." He said, looking to distract himself from the subject.

"Yes..." Harry smiled. "But the little beast has a lot of potential. We should have kept him when we kidnapped him." He joked.

"I'll be honest; a part of me thinks he would have wanted that." Uma admitted. "What Ben needs is to hug his inner beast and stand firm in his decisions."

Uma felt that she could teach the king about that. She had learned to appreciate her heritage and to look at her predatory nature as a strong leadership characteristic. She wasn't ashamed of her ancestry. Each of her different traits was extra weapons and qualities waiting to be used. Ben could do the same. She knows that he could do more things than growl before jumping off a ship to stop a fight.

"And if you convince him to return to the sharp teeth, we would all be very grateful." Harry whispered in her ear, making her laugh.

"I will consider it as a priority on my list." She joked.

Gil tapped her gently on the palm of her hand to get her attention.

"I think Ben unconditionally supports Mal, but she imposes on him. But for protecting him."

"Everyone imposes on Ben." Uma corrected. "But if those two are going to continue being a team, they must learn to work together or they will have no future."

"But it is also true that the little beast empathizes with the misfortunes that the people of the Island have experienced. I can assure you that nobody, until today, had spoken to him with sincerity about our reality." Harry pointed out. "In all the conversation we had with him it was easy to scare him with what had been going on while we were growing up. But I also saw determination. He isn't going to turn his back on us."

"Yes. This seems to be the first time someone told Ben that he was the king and could do something." Gil smiled. "Uma is going to have to teach him a lot."

She nodded, Ben was used to giving _support, _not leading. But that could be fixed. Things were going to change around. Uma watched her boys with satisfaction. That is why she had needed them at that meeting and for that same reason; she always had them by her side. Gil and Harry were extensions of her, her eyes, voice, and ears. Gil was incredibly good at noticing the emotions of others to generate empathy and friendship with them and Harry had the power to detect the enemy weaknesses, he used his skills to see what buttons to push for the best reaction. Her rivals were distracted with her boys, between the innocent smiles and the conquering ones. The others easily lost focus when dealing with Harry and Gil. That's why she used to have them as her secret weapons, hidden behind her and watching. That way, when she used them, people believed that Harry and Gil were just being themselves, without second intentions. But as that happened, Uma had already extended her ideas, entangled her plans, clung to what she needed and achieved her goal; sinking her enemies in the way.

"Gil, you earned some free time before we met the crew." Uma said. "You were very good with King Ben."

"Can I go to the animal shelter?" Gil asked with emotion.

He wanted a pet and wanted it on the ship...

But how could Uma refuse when he had behaved so well?

"Go." She accepted.

Another kiss on the cheek and Gil was gone.

"What a subtle way to make him leave us alone, darling." Harry joked.

"You've been guiding us all the way. I'm just doing you a favor."

"So sweet of you."

Uma watched where they had stopped and looked at Harry. The museum was closed, as Ben had ordered, but why were they there?

"One guard." Her first mate pointed out. "The little beast needs to learn to improve security."

"Living in a gold cage has its disadvantages."

Harry took a couple of steps and extended his hook in the form of an invitation.

She hooked her pinky there and followed, surrounding the museum. Her first mate looked too in control, with a plan he had been executing since they left the park. Uma didn't say anything, she just noticed the way he repaired at each entrance and windows. As if they were robbing the place. She just hoped they weren't going to do that.

"The windows look easy to access." Harry pointed out.

"The noise of the broken glass would get someone's attention."

"Not if you cut the glass. I bet they don't have magic security for this."

She nodded. Another thing to the list of tasks to execute. With measures like these, she couldn't believe that Mal and her group were the first to try to steal something. And from what she had learned, Audrey had been able to access any weapon she wanted with a hit to a crystal. They couldn't afford another slip like that. She couldn't allow the Island to be a prison again for the stupid outburst of someone living a bad time.

Harry pulled her toward a back door and with a mischievous smile, he opened it with the tip of his hook.

"These people..." She murmured.

Her first mate wasn't the best opening doors and yet he succeeded in seconds.

"Come."

"Harry, I swear if you're going to take me to see the exhibition where our parents are, I'm going to hang you by the thumbs." She threatened but agreed to follow.

"Curious, I already have the idea of tying you to the posts of your bed." He joked, winking.

"What…?"

Perhaps… Only perhaps, her voice had sounded a high note than she had planned and it didn't help at all that Harry was smiling at her as if he knew exactly what was happening to her. Which was good because she didn't know what was going on in her mind.

Harry didn't take her too far, after confirming that there wasn't even a guard in the room where the surveillance was, he took her to one of the side exposures. Both observed the series of portrays of current kings and queens in the different states. The place where Ben's painting should be was missing, possibly because he should be with his partner.

But Uma's thoughts stopped when her back leaned against the wall, trapped between two huge paintings. Harry handed her his hook and before she could ask what he planned, he took her from her hips and lifting her off the floor. By habit, Uma embraces his waist with her legs, and rested her hands on his shoulders, letting the sharp hook press his spine. Harry smiled at her, stroking her thighs with the same rhythm of the swell, smoothly ascending and strongly descending. Her body relaxed immediately and Uma realized that she had been stressed since the meeting with Ben. But at that moment her skin bristled and she took a deep breath, regaining peace. Harry smelled like pineapple and coffee, an incredibly pleasant mix. Her mind forgot absolutely everything: the list of things she still had to work, the plans that had to be executed, security, protective measures... Everything disappeared when she looked at the unpredictable ocean in Harry's eyes. He smiled at her with that hint of the madness of who fall in love with the sea. Using gravity in his favor, he lowered her enough to kiss her.

Uma sighed at the simple contact. Her arms and legs clung more tightly and she had to turn the hook between her fingers so as not to hurt Harry. He smiled between her lips at her kindness and bit her bottom lip playfully.

"You could hurt me and I'm sure I'd love it."

"I'll keep it in mind." She whispered, sucking his lower lip until he growled. "Thank you. I need this."

She needs _him_.

Harry didn't answer, instead, he began to devour her neck, leaning her fully against the wall and she straightened, holding his firm shoulders to give him full access. Her mind drowned under his attention, completely forgetting what she had been thinking minutes ago. Harry used his broad hands to relax her, creating makeshift massages on her skin, finding her tension points and relaxing her under his firm touch. She didn't believe that there could be another person capable of kissing her with such greed, biting her with such impudence until she lost her breath, but at the same time caressing her with such devotion.

"Uma..." Harry murmured in her ear. "You were amazing. You were born to change the world." He spoke as if he were telling her a secret, so low and deep that she had to hold on to him not to fall. "I am honored to be by your side."

He didn't let her answer, maybe because he knew she needed more from him. More of _him_. He kissed her hungry, caught her violently against the wall and stroked her with greater reverence and adoration. Because it was exactly what Uma needed, to throw her mind away from all political and economic thought, from any problem. And simply concentrate on them. In Harry.

Because their relationship had the same function on both sides. Uma took care of him and Harry of her. Both were ready to blindly jump into the void and rescue the other or give them exactly what they needed. And Uma needed that at that moment. Something that drugged her senses and made her feel that the only thing she needed was his blue eyes on her and _feel _his lethal smile.

Harry looked at the portraits around them and then at her.

"You are much more royalty than all of them." He kissed her so warmly, so delightfully that she lost her words. "The whole world is going to roar your name and I'll be there to look at you."

"A queen by choice and not by inheritance. I like it."

"Or, you could marry the little beast." He sharpened his smile. "I would be delighted to be your consort."

Uma laughed openly at that impossible idea. Perhaps in another reality that would have been a great choice, to unite Auradon and the Island through a marriage. Keep outdated traditions and at the same time destroy them to their foundations. But in that reality, she preferred her new corsair title and sail to stay close to her element, with her boys and definitely with him. Always with him.

"I already told you." Uma scolded him with a smile. "Pirates over princes, anytime, every time, all the time." And she pulled the elegant collar of his shirt. "To prove it to you, I will burn this thing when I have a chance."

"Dear, if you want me to take off my shirt so much," He rested his forehead on hers "you just have to order it."

Exact. Not _ask_. No. Order. Her boy was very smart.

"So what are you waiting for?" Uma smiled. "We don't have much time before returning with the crew."

Harry smiled and removed his hands from her body, letting her support herself with her legs at his waist and using the wall as a support.

"Whatever my captain wants."

Well because what she wanted was to complicate things a little more, she kissed him while Harry struggled to take off his jacket and that ridiculous shirt without separating his lips from her. After all, she could do with Harry whatever she wanted, and forget the world. And, what she wanted was to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures! With this I ended this story, I wanted to write a different situation to the first chapter, to show that Harry is also there to take care and help Uma.
> 
> I was looking for a way to make pirate life legal and I remembered my tricky corsairs. Many famous pirates were corsairs of some kingdoms.
> 
> Also, it was fun to point out that Gil and Harry have a very important role in the way Uma controls people. They are her extra and symbolic tentacles.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
